Rhythm Of My Heart
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "No never will I roam, for I know my place is home. Where the ocean meets the sky, I'll be sailing..." Trying to keep their personal life private was easier said than done but just because they hadn't admitted their relationship to the public doesn't make it any less special. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**February 12th 2018…**_

_Amanda was nervous about the second chance fatal five way… and admittedly angry that Seth weaseled his way into it._

_And walked over to him and Yukie, the teal and purple haired woman looking from her ex boyfriend to her friend._

"_Mind if I borrow him for a talk?" Amanda asked._

"_I don't mind." Yukie responded._

_Yukie left… and Amanda grabbed Seth by his right ear and dragged him down the hallway, Seth yelling until Amanda clamped her right hand over his mouth._

"_You had to blindside me out there, you couldn't tell me beforehand about that part of the show?! That was a dickhead move on your part, brother!" Amanda hissed after letting go, Seth rubbing his ear._

"_You're calling me brother after so long now? Look, you think I care about you and your boyfriend you use as a male sex doll?!" Seth retorted angrily._

"_You've got Yukie so damn snowed! And I thought you were past this angry kid bullshit, you and Finn seemed to be getting along! But now I see that was just a lie!" Amanda replied, Seth seeing a mark on Amanda's neck that she didn't bother to hide._

"_What do I have to lie about, Mandy? All I can see now that he's using you, no matter what. Do you think I can trust him with you?!" Seth retorted._

"_Finn and I are in love! Real love, nothing toxic like the past! You're like everyone is around Nikki and John, you try to pick everything about it apart and twist it!" Amanda replied. "Well not this time, Rollins!"_

_She stormed off and Seth was left to his own fury._

_Amanda found Finn and they kissed and he leaned in._

_"Stress?" Finn questioned._

_"He's driving me crazy!" Amanda whispered as they held each other, Finn getting her to sit down and massaging her neck and shoulders… and Amanda closing her eyes, letting out a contented noise._

_"You're so tense, Love. Just relax and let my hands and fingers work their magic." Finn responded quietly as he was next to her neck and right ear._

_Amanda nodded and smiled, Finn kissing her neck._

_"Much better…" Amanda whispered._

_Walking by, Seth saw them as they kissed… and quickly took a picture of it before he left, knowing that they hadn't admitted their relationship to the public yet._

_In his locker room, Seth smirked as he sent the picture to TMZ, E Online and every other media outlet._

_And immediately, the story was picked up and fans were responding… and most responded with crying and broken heart emojis._

_'Looks like Balor Club will be dead soon.' Seth thought to himself with a smirk._

_He knew it wouldn't be long before people went off…_

**Present time…**

Raw had ended and Amanda and Finn were headed to the rented Traverse… and Amanda turned to her right.

Only to stumble back as a rock hit her, Finn catching her and his arms wrapped around her waist as Amanda was shaking from the shock of the assault and young fans yelling at her.

"You okay?!" Finn questioned, Amanda managing a nod.

"Fucking bitch!" A fan yelled out.

"What the hell?!" Amanda responded.

"You heard me, whore!" The fan yelled out once more.

"Get in the car, Darlin'." Finn responded, helping Amanda into the car and getting into the car itself as security dragged the fan away and the two closed and locked the doors before buckling up.

"She fucking pelted me with a rock!" Amanda replied as Finn saw that her right eye was starting to swell up.

"Damn it, Love, she fucked up your eye." Finn responded as he started to feel worried.

"Hospital?" Amanda replied, Finn nodding as he drove and Amanda answered her LG Aristo 2. "Hey, Yukie. We're gonna be late getting back to the hotel, a fan pelted me with a rock." She explained, Yukie letting out a sympathetic hiss.

"God, who would do that to you? Hold on someone's at my hotel door… what the fuck?! Peace out!" Yukie started to say, before she opened and closed the door on flashing cameras and journalists.

She locked the door… and texted Seth.

_'You jerk bastard! Why'd you out their relationship?!'_

_'Excuse me, ex-girlfriend of mine?'_ Seth repiled.

_'A fan pelted Mandy with a rock, she's on her way to the ER!' _Yukie responded… and Seth's response was a startled one.

_'How bad?'_

_'Caught her right in her right eye.' _Yukie replied, Seth responding quickly.

_'Orbital socket broken?!'_

_'Don't know, on my way there.' _Yukie replied before she left.

In the ER, Amanda cringed as she was examined and Finn lightly rubbed her back… and Finn grabbed his IPhone 8, seeing a text from Kurt about the fan incident.

_'The young fan got hauled off, how is Mandy?'_

_'Doctor's ordering an x-ray of her face to make sure of what exactly is injured.' _Finn responded.

"If I can't work the pay per view, they're gonna have to pull me from the chamber match." Amanda replied.

"They might have to, Love. I don't know if you can see out of it." Finn responded.

"The swelling has to go away before then." Amanda replied as Finn held an ice pack on her eye once her makeup had been taken off… and Yukie ran in, hugging them.

"Damn hounds were following me for questions. But it was Seth who caused all of this." Yukie responded.

"I'm gonna snap his neck when I find him!" Finn muttered before getting another text from Kurt.

_'Let me know what happens.'_

Amanda was x rayed and waited with Finn and Yukie… and the doctor returned with a diagnosis of a broken orbital socket, which had Amanda trying not to cry.

She was mad at the fan who had assaulted her but she was even madder at Seth for putting the information out there when all Amanda and Finn wanted was their privacy.

At the hotel, Finn held Amanda in his arms once both were in their pajamas and in the bed… and Finn kissed her forehead.

"Rest up now, Love. I'm right here." Finn whispered.

The two drifted off to sleep… and Finn just hoped she'd feel calmer in the morning.


End file.
